Harmony Hamilton
Harmony Hamilton is a fictional character on the CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless played by Chene Lawson from June 30, 2005 to January 24, 2006. The character of Yolanda has since been recast and is currently being portrayed by daytime legend, Debbi Morgan. Morgan made her debut with the series on October 7, 2011. Creation Morgan explains in an interview with TV Guide that her new character, Yolanda (now known as Harmony) is the exact opposite of her former character from All My Children, Dr. Angie Hubbard. Yolanda has never had a relationship with her son, Devon (Bryton James), she was an addict who gave her son to her mother and when the grandmother died, allowed him to go into foster care. "Now she's got her act together, or at least she's trying" said Morgan. Yolanda is oblivious to what has been going on with her son since she left town, and initially doesn't know that Tucker McCall (Stephen Nichols) is the son of local billionaire Katherine Chancellor (Jeanne Cooper). It is then revealed that Devon was the result of a one night stand, and that one night meant the world to Yolanda, but very little to Tucker, so much so that he doesn't even remember her. Yolanda isn't welcomed with open arms, but Katherine wants her to stay. Fans are left to wonder if Morgan will be paired with Kristoff St. John, who plays Neil Winters, Devon's adopted father or her former co-star Peter Bregman (Jack Abbott) who once portrayed Cliff Warner on All My Children. Storylines Arrival, Failed Recovery & Hamilton Family secrets When Devon Hamilton finally gained enough courage to see his homeless mother, Yolanda, he found her living in a park, unbelievably skinny and dirty. She was still addicted to drugs, and any money she got she spent on drugs. She explained to Devon that because of her addition, she would not accept his money when he offered her some. She encouraged her son to return to Genoa City to his new family and to enjoy his life, which he did, but he occasionally returned to check up on her. Devon eventually visited Yolanda, asking her to check in to a rehab facility, but she refused to do so, claiming that she was finally off the drugs. She went to live with Devon and his new family, but her old habits did not just disappear. She used the watch that she stole from Devon's adopted father, Neil Winters, to buy drugs, which later led to her being found overdosed and unconscious in the park by her son. Later, Yolanda finally decided to go to rehab, and even got a great job at Jabot, but her luck turned on her again when she came on to Neil. She asked Devon to accompany her back home, but then she left without him. Years later, it is disocver that Yolanda had another child, Ana Hamilton, who Yolanda gave to her sister, Tyra Hamilton, to raise as her own. Yolanda had apparently cleaned up her act yet again, and she wanted to regain custody of her daughter again after she found a good man, but she never came to Genoa City to claim Ana. Rafe Torres later had Yolanda's parental rights terminated. At Lily Winters and Cane Ashby's wedding, Yolanda and Tyra's aunt, Virginia Hamilton, also dropped another bomb on the family by revealing to Tyra that she and Yolanda were not biological sisters. Tyra was left with Yolanda's mother as a baby, and she was just always considered to be a part of the Hamilton family. Devon's Paternity & Return Later, Virginia and Devon discovered an unsent letter that Yolanda wrote to her ex-lover, explaining that he was Devon's father. In summer 2011, it was revealed that the letter that Virginia found was actually a copy, and Yolanda had actually sent the letter to her ex-lover. Meanwhile, Katherine Chancellor knew that her estranged son, Tucker McCall, also had an unknown son that he did not know about. Katherine hired Paul Williams to find her grandson. Tucker was in a band when he was younger, and he had two female groupies, one of whom was nicknamed "Candy Cane". Paul soon found out who Candy Cane was: Yolanda. Tucker's son was then discovered to be none other than Devon. As of October 2011, Yolanda has now been sober for a year and is living and working as waitress in Wisconsin under the name Harmony. On October 7, she returned to Genoa City after reading an article about Devon online. On October 11, Harmony and Devon come face to face when she attempts to explain why she kept his paternity a secret. She later shows up at Tucker's press conference and is upset when Tucker doesn't even recognize her. On October 13, Tucker & Harmony come face to face and she finally tells him that she is Devon's mother. Harmony reveals that Tucker's manager, Ruben claimed that he had told Tucker about her being pregnant and that he wanted her to get rid of her child. Tucker reveals that Ruben never told him about her being pregnant. She then warns Tucker not to pressure Devon into a relationship with him. She comes face to face with Neil once again and he reminds her of the past. Despite Neil expecting the worst, she claims she's gotten her life together; she then checks in with her sponsor. Later, Devon's grandmother, Katherine Chancellor offers her a room at the Chancellor Mansion. She later decides to leave town but promises to be there for Devon if he ever wants answers. On November 18, Harmony returns to Genoa City and prepares to interrupt Tucker's wedding to Ashley Abbott but Neil stops her. After being scolded by Neil & Devon, she returns to the Chancellor mansion. Harmony clashes with Jill Fenmore who doesn't seem to like having her around. Harmony later befriends Nikki Newman when they meet at an AA (Addicts Anonymous) meeting. She also turns down Katherine's offer to be her personal assistant. Harmony and Devon bond when she encourages him to keep working with his new recoding artist Angelina, claiming she has untapped potential. Katherine also sets it up for Billy Abbott to offer Harmony a job at Restless Style magazine. In December 2011, Katherine surprises Harmony and Devon when she suddenly brings Ana back to Genoa City for a short visit to sing at the Christmas pageant. Harmony is glad to see her but she feels guilty about not being to give her and Devon the life they deserved. Katherine assures her that it will take a while, but her children will eventually grow to trust her. Neil begins to trust Harmony again when she admits that she is staying in Genoa City, and will do all she can to get to know her son. References Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Fictional drug addicts